Las Almas Liberadas
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Tres songfics y tres almas que se vuelven libres, aunque con métodos muy diferentes. Rhaegar y Lyanna, Cotter Pyke, Margaery Tyrell. Estas historias participan en el reto "El Cancionero" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Rhaegar y Lyanna

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, ya que todito es de George RR Martin, quien a menudo suele jugar con nuestros sentimientos en Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Esta historia participa en el reto nº 8 "El cancionero" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

Pairing: **Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen**

**Malú — Toda**

* * *

_{Aquí me ves, hundida a tu vida de diez a diez,_  
_sin telas ni juicios sin ningún por qué,_  
_sintiéndome libre, sintiéndome tuya y amándote.__}_

A pesar de que no brillaba luna que iluminara los senderos, los cascos del caballo chapoteaban como un estruendo resquebrajando el opaco silencio de la noche, en aquel riachuelo de tantos que discurrían por el Bosque de Dioses. Ninguna pregunta emergió de sus labios, no echó la vista atrás y, pronto, Invernalia se iba desdibujando en el horizonte, cual tinta sobre pergamino ajado, a espaldas de los fugitivos. Cogió su mano y, arropada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el vaivén leve de la montura, en el egoísmo que se perfilaba en aquella mujer nacida del seno del invierno, se permitió un pensamiento de triunfo.

_{Aquí me ves,_  
_aunque liberada soy tú rehén._  
_Seduces, encantas, ¿qué puedo hacer?_  
_De la encrucijada que tienes montada no escaparé_._}_

Tan alta como un molino, tan lujosa como una armería. No obstante, es suficiente. Lo único que lamenta es que se verán obligados a refugiarse indefinidamente allí (quizás siempre), y eso la entristece. Mas una sola mirada suya, que recuerda a las nubes de Dorne al atardecer, que se tornan violáceas planeando sobre el sol y la arena, y está convencida de que si lo quiere ha de mantenerse firme. Porque es fácil rendirse a él, a sus manos suaves, a esa voz de hierro, a esa promesa de eterna felicidad que vuela en sus labios, cantarina, rasgada con la misma elegancia con la que toca el arpa.

_{Te abriré las puertas del alma de par en par,_  
_dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad,_  
_dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana._  
_¡Qué me importa!_

_¡Toda! De arriba abajo_  
_¡Toda! Entera y tuya_  
_¡Toda! Aunque mi vida corra peligro ¡tuya!_  
_¡Toda! De frente y de repente_  
_¡Toda! Desesperadamente_  
_¡Toda! Haz todo lo que sueñas conmigo.}_

Era suyo y ella suya era también. Suyo, suyo, suyo. Una necesidad tan grande como la de respirar. Dispuesta a hacer lo que necesitase de ella con tal de poder hundirse en su pecho cada noche, abandonarse a la sensación de calidez y enhebrar la plata de sus cabellos con las manos, en una sucesión sin fin de caricias y alientos fatigados con la decadencia ajena como único testigo —insulso rival que planta cara al hado que los persigue desde los sueños candorosos de su amante—, con la piel expuesta, lista para ser conquistada y reclamada un millón de noches como aquella. Se pertenecían, si bien el mundo estaba en su contra.

_{Aquí me ves, ¿eres mi testigo o eres mi juez?_  
_Mi trampa, mi vicio y mi no sé qué,_  
_sintiéndome fuerte, sintiéndome al filo y amándote._  
_Aquí me ves, como hipnotizada_  
_cabeza y pies_  
_un poco embrujada_  
_pues yo que sé_  
_perdida en la magia de tantas palabras creyéndote.}_

Hielo y fuego consumiéndose a escondidas, modelando la unión más fuerte que podría existir jamás. Despreocupados por el tiempo, sólo importaban ellos, el calor nacido de su entrega y la música que viciaba deliciosamente el aire, melancólica a la par que bella. Y cada nota era una declaración, un suspiro, una verdad inamovible, una pieza más en aquella historia lista para cumplirse, en aquella premonición que aguardaban con recelo y pánico.

Una palabra suya bastaba para calmar su corazón embravecido. Era simplemente perfecto.

_{Te abriré las puertas del alma de par en par,_  
_dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad,_  
_dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana._  
_¡Qué me importa!_

_¡Toda! De arriba abajo_  
_¡Toda! Entera y tuya_  
_¡Toda! Aunque mi vida corra peligro ¡tuya!_  
_¡Toda! De frente y de repente_  
_¡Toda! Desesperadamente._  
_¡Toda! Haz todo lo que sueñas conmigo.}_

Rozar su desnudez con dedos inexpertos deseos de aprender a amar con pasión.

Otear el cielo en busca de una llama roja que lo partiese en dos.

Con los ojos cerrados, con la mente en otra parte, saboreando el momento de limitada libertad, anhelada limpiamente pero trocada insana y traicionera, que los había unido sólo para preceder a una separación inminente, producto del escaso raciocinio que el deber ha logrado imponer en él.

Las palabras salen temblorosas, atropelladas, bajo una cascada de lágrimas, observándolo marchar.

Él sabe que su labor ha terminado. Es hora de decir adiós, de encaminarse a lo que tantas veces en sus sueños se ha manifestado con imprecisión y desasosiego.

_{Con tus besos vuelo,_  
_en tus brazos juro,_  
_me siento más mujer._  
_Contigo desde cero_  
_adónde quieras llego_  
_enamorándome y deseándote_._}_

Juntos eran la mejor canción que ningún bardo había cantado jamás.

_{¡Toda! De arriba abajo_  
_¡Toda! Entera y tuya_  
_¡Toda! ¡Aunque mi vida corra peligro!_  
_¡Toda! Así de repente_  
_¡Toda! Desesperadamente._  
_¡Toda! Haz todo lo que sueñas conmigo._

_¡Toda! De arriba abajo_  
_¡Toda! Entera y tuya_  
_¡Toda! Aunque mi vida corra peligro_  
_¡Toda! De frente y de repente_  
_¡Toda! Desesperadamente._  
_¡Toda! Haz todo lo que sueñas conmigo._

_¡Toda! Aunque mi vida corra peligro ¡tuya!_  
_¡Toda!}_

Juntos, la melodía avara.

* * *

myownqueen


	2. Cotter Pyke

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, ya que todito es de George RR Martin, quien a menudo suele jugar con nuestros sentimientos en Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Esta historia participa en el reto nº 8 "El cancionero" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

Personaje:** Cotter Pyke  
**

**Florence and the Machine — Seven Devils  
**(muy recomendable leer con la música)

* * *

_{El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte_  
_Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme_  
_No quiero tu dinero_  
_No quiero tu corona_  
_Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino.}_

Recuerdo vagamente las plegarias al Dios Ahogado, las que los sacerdotes me hicieron aprender tras meterme la cabeza en el agua hasta frenar mi respiración y traerme de nuevo a la vida. Están muy lejanas, casi olvidadas, pues soy el único que rinde culto —o lo rendiría si fuese más creyente— en la Guardia. Ya no importa nada de eso, quedará aún más atrás. Lo sé por el frío que cala mis huesos, aquel que avanza sosegadamente entre las ruinas y los brazos de los árboles. Están cerca.

_{El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte_  
_Verás, he venido a incendiar tu reino_  
_Y ni ríos ni lagos pueden apagar el fuego_  
_Voy a levantar la hoguera, voy a delatarte.}_

Casa Austera había ardido hasta los cimientos seis siglos atrás, ojalá volviese a hacerlo ahora. Sería como ver el sol salir desde el Norte. Sería como volver a la vida, salir de esta frialdad. Los cadáveres, hinchados, entonces flotaban por el agua, y ese mismo paisaje pensé que encontraría al llegar. Siempre me siento más seguro sobre la cubierta de un barco. Lo que daría ahora por ser capitán.

_{Siete demonios a tu alrededor_  
_Siete demonios en mi casa_  
_Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana_  
_y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día._

_Siete demonios a tu alrededor_  
_Siete demonios en tu casa_  
_Verás, estaba muerto cuando me desperté esta mañana_  
_y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_  
_Antes de que acabe el día.}_

Las ruinas de la civilización están por todas partes: en los brotes de la hierba que crece entre los huesos carbonizados que se encuentran putrefactos y todavía plenos, inmersos en el hielo; en los alaridos que se oyen desde el gran acantilado, entre las cuevas infestadas de lamentos.

Están entre los espíritus y los espectros que pueblan el lugar a sus anchas, como si de reyes en sus cortes se tratasen. Están en los demonios, en los fantasmas.

Y cada vez hace más frío.

_{Y ahora todo tu amor será exorcizado_  
_Y te encontraremos diciendo que debe armonizarse_  
_Y es una suma equitativa_  
_Es una melodía_  
_Es un grito de batalla_  
_Es una sinfonía}_

Las caras humanas siguen ahí, asustadas entre los árboles, demasiado próximas al enemigo. Debería gritarles a esos idiotas que se muevan, que no queda mucho tiempo. ¡Al Muro, al Muro! Y ni uno mueve un solo músculo, temiendo que vayan a llover flechas y a clavarse en sus pechos. Ni los salvajes podrán salvarse de esta hecatombe.

_{Siete demonios a tu alrededor_  
_Siete demonios en mi casa_  
_Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana_  
_Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día._

_Siete demonios a tu alrededor_  
_Siete demonios en tu casa_  
_Verás, estaba muerto cuando me desperté esta mañana_  
_Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_  
_Antes de que acabe el día_  
_Antes de que acabe el día_  
_Antes de que acabe el día}_

«Defenderemos el Muro hasta el último hombre.»

Se lo digo firmemente a esos ojos azules que avanzan, devorándole el alma a esa multitud agonizante, a los futuros nuevos muertos de Casa Austera. Pero estos se pondrán de pie y cogerán sus armas, de estos no quedarán ni los huesos congelados.

Las armaduras de estos seres son como una aurora boreal. Las vi hace tiempo a lo lejos, allá dónde termina el mundo, más allá de las Tierras del Eterno Invierno. A cada paso cambian de color, iluminan la muerte con su luz y la ocasionan con las espadas, largas y gélidas como carámbanos. Parecen de cristal, cristal azul. Azul y blanco. Blanco y sangre. Sangre de los hombres.

_{Pueden ponerme en alto_  
_Hasta que tire las paredes_  
_Hasta que salve tu corazón_  
_Y para tomar tu alma_  
_¿Qué hemos hecho?_  
_¿Puede deshacerse?_  
_En el corazón del mal_  
_En el alma del mal.}_

La cubierta se agrieta y las fugas de agua inundan el barco. La sangre se nos congela en las venas y nuestro cuerpo no responde. Si de verdad fuésemos cuervos, echaríamos a volar. Aguda hazaña para este marinero que ya oye los estertores de muerte. Pero nuestros pies tocan el suelo, uno que se hunde ajeno al tiempo, al caos. Y a babor y a estribor la existencia está en trance, agarrándose a los tablones rotos con manos blancas demacradas. Blandir la espada es un último acto de valentía, o quizá el recurso desesperado de un hijo del hierro que ya no es capitán.

_{Siete demonios a tu alrededor_  
_Siete demonios en tu casa_  
_Verás, estaba muerto cuando me desperté esta mañana._  
_Habré muerto antes de que acabe el día.}_

«Cosas muertas en el bosque. Cosas muertas en el agua.»

* * *

myownqueen


	3. Margaery Tyrell

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, ya que todito es de George RR Martin, quien a menudo suele jugar con nuestros sentimientos en Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Esta historia participa en el reto nº 8 "El cancionero" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

Personaje:** Margaery Tyrell  
**

**Cindy Lauper — Girls just want to have fun  
**(existen varias covers de esta canción, pero esta es la original)

* * *

_{Llego a casa en la luz de la mañana  
Mi madre dice:  
"¿Cuando vas a vivir tu vida correctamente?"  
Oh, madre querida  
nosotras no somos de las afortunadas  
Y las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!}_

Nací para no ser como las demás, en un lecho de rosas doradas, bendecida con la suerte por los dioses. Con el tiempo aprendí a romper todas las espinas y a dejar que los pétalos besen mis pies como amantes en una sinfonía de perfumes de lavanda y azalea. Les prometo a todos que está bajo control, que tengo mi vida aferrada por dónde quiero, que sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

___{_El teléfono suena a la mitad de la noche  
_Mi padre grita:_  
_"¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida?"_  
_Oh, papá querido, tú sabes que sigues siendo el número uno_  
_Pero las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse_  
_¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!__}_

Un paso hacia atrás, dos adelante y compruebo que mis movimientos no pasan desapercibidos. Un millar de ojos puestos en mí, un millar de manos dispuestas a rozarme. Una sonrisa cruza mi cara y el sonido de la risa inunda la habitación. Intento no gritar de alegría, pero con ellas no me importa parecer incontrolable de placer, siempre es divertido con Megga y Elinor.

___{_Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren  
_Algo de diversión_  
_Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado_  
_Las chicas quieren divertirse_  
_¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!__}_

Una recompensa por todo el esfuerzo llevado a cabo, unos minutos de deleite para un día agotador. Unos labios que dibujen caricias en mi piel, unas manos que arrullen mi pecho. La confortable sensación de plenitud en mi interior, la humedad de mis primas como compañía celestial en lo más profundo de la noche. Un secreto compartido bajo la suavidad de las sábanas y unas hermanas a las que susurrarles la liberación de mi alma. Es sólo un poco de juego, me digo, lo único que deseo es jugar.

___{_Algunos chicos toman una chica hermosa  
_Y la ocultan lejos del resto del mundo_  
_Yo quiero ser la que camine en el sol__}_

Cabello rojo, llameante, y casi noto su calor. Ojos azules, como el cielo abierto, y casi percibo su inocencia. Me temo que esta vez no será como con Renly y Loras, no probaré este fruto, no jugaré a los mimos con él. Pero puedo probar a ser buena, puedo probar a ser dulce, puedo probar a atraerla a mi jardín y se quedará un poco más cerca, tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para conocer su aroma. Ella también conoce las rosas, aunque las suyas sí tienen espinas. Es una lástima que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo, le habría enseñado a arrancárselas para doblegarse al gozo.

___{_Oh las chicas, ¡ellas quieren divertirse!  
_¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!__}_

La mente en otra parte, los pensamientos nublados por el cosquilleo latente en mí. Un único momento para olvidar e irme lejos, a un lugar donde sólo los afortunados llegan, donde los amantes se refugian impacientes. No, ha de ser lento, ha de ser suave, una delicia para los sentidos, has de hacer vibrar el templo que es tu cuerpo.

___{_Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren  
_Algo de diversión_  
_Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado_  
_Oh las chicas, ¡ellas quieren divertirse!_  
_¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!_  
_Ellas quieren divertirse,_  
_¡Ellas quieren divertirse!__}_

Una pizca de libertad, un instante de fortuna.

* * *

myownqueen


End file.
